generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Drake
Emma Drake is a Port Charles High School graduate and a Sophomore at Port Charles University and planning on going into Harvard in a few years for med school. Emma had to take her senior year twice after failing the second semester because of the emotional damage of losing her best friend Leah Corinthos in the school shooting. Emma is very smart and stratigical and tends to overthink situations. Emma also has a big heart and will fight to the death for her loved ones. Being the oldest of four and living with two of them, Emma has become very responsible at an early age and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Emma does her best to be a good big sister and friend. being raised around doctors for parents aspired Emma to want to be an ER doctor. Emma is best friends with Leah Corinthos, Briana Corinthos and Jenny Martin. She has a rivalry with Sierra Morasco and not a fan of Fiona Spencer or Meghan Spencer. She is the first born daughter of the couple Scrubs (Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio), older sister of Anna Drake, Noah Drake and Drake Niles, grandaughter of Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio,neice of Maxie Jones and cousin of Courtney Hunter and Josh Hunter. Emma is portrayed by Nina Dobrev Early Life Emma was conceived on December 23, 2007, when a grief-stricken Robin went to Patrick's apartment for comfort after the funeral of her cousin Georgie (the couple had recently broken up). Robin's due date should have been September 2008, but she gave birth in November 2008. On January 21, 2008, Robin was informed by Dr. Kelly Lee that she was pregnant. Until that point, Robin planned to be artificially inseminated using a sperm donor. At first, Robin decided not to tell Patrick that he was the father of their child; he did not want to be a father, which was the cause of their most recent breakup. On February 29 Patrick confronted Robin with the truth, knowing that he was the father of her unborn child (which Robin confirms). The newly reconciled couple had an ultrasound, which showed that they were expecting a daughter on October 12, 2008. On October 31, Robin went into labor during her wedding to Patrick. After a few anxious moments, Emma was delivered healthy on November 3. She had a cut on her ear, however, and because Robin was HIV-positive her parents fear that Emma was exposed. Test results later proved that Emma was HIV-negative, much to their relief. No godparents have been picked, although Robin asked Spinelli to be Emma's honorary uncle. Patrick and Robin eventually married, but without Emma in attendance. In February 2009, when Emma came down with a fever, she was left in the care of an alarmed Maxie. With Johnny Zacchara's help, Maxie brought Emma to the hospital where she was diagnosed with pneumonia. Emma was later cured by the "power of a mother's love". On Emma's first birthday, Josslyn Jacks was born. In August 2010, Emma and Robin went to visit Emma's grandmother in New York City. On August 17, they returned to Port Charles. On August 20, Patrick and Robin arrived home expecting to see Emma. Instead, the babysitter told them that Dr. Niles took Emma out for ice cream (without permission from Emma's parents). Robin and Patrick searched all of Port Charles for Emma. When Patrick was on the phone with Robin, he walked into his house and saw Lisa with Emma. Patrick informed Robin that Emma was safe at home, and put her to bed. Patrick then accused Lisa of kidnapping and ordered her to never come near his family again. On September 7, 2010, Emma and Robin moved into Mac Scorpio's house for protection from Lisa. In October (when Lisa was released), Emma suddenly went missing. Later she was discovered around the corner, unharmed. Robin blamed Lisa, although she had no proof. It was later shown that Lisa was the culprit, trying to "gaslight" Robin. In late March and early April 2011, Patrick and Robin began to attend marriage counseling sessions and hired Kristina to be Emma's babysitter. On November 3, Emma turned four. However, in August, Emma was shown as a four-year-old child.[8] In The Series Season 1 Emma makes her first appearance in the Pilot episode as seventeen years old and a high school senior. Emma walks up to best friend Leah and talks to her about their summers and once entering the building, they see on the wall advertising for someone to run of student council president because the one last year moved towns. Rival Sierra Morasco then walks over to them and tells them to not even try, she is going win and rule the school. Emma then tells Leah she needs to run for student council president, that way no one will have to be under Sierra's rule. Plus, it would be great for Leah's Harvard application for Harvard Law. Leah agrees and the two decide to work on their campaign at lunch. they then go to get their schedules and Leah and Emma show their younger sisters around a little before heading off to class. they later work on Leah's campaign and work hard on outdoing Sierra and they also get Emma's sister Anna and Leah's youngest sister Trinity to help out. At the end of the week, Leah is elected and chooses Emma as her vice president. in 1.03 On The Line, Leah comes to Emma and tells her that it's a possibility that Lucky and Siobhan are her real parents and Emma hangs out with her along with Trinity and Briana as they wait for the DNA results. Emma stays with her until she finds out that she is in fact Michael and Chloe's daughter, not Lucky and Siobhan's. in 1.05 Cries In Vain, Leah and Emma are seperated by their AP Chemistry class so Emma is partners with Spencer Cassadine for the project. Leah also comes to her about her and Ian. in 1.06 The Party Scene, Emma and Leah aren't invited to Sierra Morasco's party so they decide to have a girls night at Emma's while at Emma's Leah gets a call from Madi Morgan saying her sister Briana is passed out at the party. Leah and Emma then leave to go get Briana after Emma tells Anna they will be back later and she still isn't allowed to go to the party. Emma and Leah get to Sierra's and find Madi who is with Briana and Spike helps get Briana to the car and Leah and Emma take her to the ER at the hospital where her parents are working. Leah and Emma bring her in and Patrick gets her on a gurney and Emma explains what happened with Leah and Briana is then taken to get her stomach pumped. in 1.08 Someone Who Cares Leah comes to Emma saying that Jenny and Ian have been acting weird towards her and asks her to help find out whats going on. Later that day, Emma overhears Jenny and Ian talking and hears that they have slept together. Emma debates a while on whether or not to tell Leah, knowing it will crush her to know that their best friend, Jenny, slept with her boyfriend, but Emma decides that if the roles were reversed, she would want to know, so Emma tells Leah who becomes a mess and later calls Jenny over and confronts her and after Jenny confesses Leah breaks off their friendship and Emma helps her deal with it. in 1.09 Get Out Alive Emma comes to the hospital to see how Leah and Trinity are coping with Briana getting hit and hangs out with them while they are waiting for word on her. in 1.10 Make It Right, Ian keeps trying to talk to Leah about what happened and Emma does her best to help Leah through this and keep Ian away from her every time he comes around, wanting to talk to her. in 1.13 Emma keeps telling Ian to leave Leah alone and every time he comes around, Emma insults him and threatens to kick his ass. in 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Emma and Leah have got the Winter Formal planned perfectly, and both Emma and Leah leave to change into their dresses and when Emma returns to the dance and it starts, Leah is nowhere to be found, Emma goes to talk to Madi and sees if she has seen her and Madi replies no, wondering if she has seen Ian, they are supposed to go on soon, Madi then asks if she thinks thw two got back together and Emma tells her that is highly unlikely, Emma then tries to call Leah and it goes straight to voicemail so Emma decides to go swing by her house and see if she is there, so she leaves Noah in charge and tells Madi to just go on without a drummer. When Emma gets to Leah's house she goes in and calls out her name and hears screaming coming from Leah's room and Emma rushes in there and sees Leah being attacked by Ian. Emma tries to help but Ian pulls a knife on her and she and Leah are bother tied up and starts to ramble on about his love for Leah, Leah then whispers to Emma to try to keep Ian distracted, Emma is confused on what she means but Before she knows it Leah is able to get free of her restraints and gets out of the room and Ian goes after her, Emma quickly bites off the ducktape on her hands and yanks it from her ankles and runs after Ian and jumps on his back and pulls him down and Ian throws her off of him and turns around only to be shot by Leah who was able to get her dad's gun. After Ian is down Emma gets up and rushes over to Leah who goes to her parents room and grabs the home phone and calls the police and her parents before breaking down. in 1.15 Emma visits Leah in the hospital since her injuries were more severe. She and Emma try to cope with the fact that they almost died and when Leah shot Ian, he didn't die. The two continue to talk about what happened and how Leah feels guilty Emma was even brought into this. Jenny then walks in and says she heard what happened and came back from Pine Valley, Leah ignores Jenny tells her that this is all her fault. Jenny apoligizes and Emma tells her its best if she leaves, before Jenny leaves, she tells them that when she slept with Ian, it got her pregnant. in 1.16 Emma and Leah discuss the Jenny thing and decide to show up at her first ultrasound and the three repair their friendship in 1.17 Emma is with Leah in the room where the yearbook comitee works and are going over what they have so far when the two hear a few popping noises. Emma imediatley thinks its something serious while Leah thinks its a firecracker, Emma is unconvinced and the two walk out of the room to see what's going on to find Briana running and says that someone is downstairs shooting. the two then pull Briana back into the room after the lockdown. the three hide for about thirty minutes until they hear Drake calling out Briana's name. during that half hour, the three had heard more gunshots go off and Drake does not sound very happy as he is yelling Briana's name. thinking quick, Emma and Leah hide Briana under the teachers desk and Drake kicks the door open. When Drake notices Emma he points the gun toward her and rants to her about how she, Noah and Anna ruined his life and he is happy he was able to put a bullet in Anna and now wants to put a bullet in her. Emma tries to talk him down by saying that she will go to their dad and talk to him with Noah and they can talk to him and get him to be a part of Drake's life also. Drake says he would rather kill her and as he pulls the trigger Leah jumps in the way and takes the bullet for Emma. Emma freaks out and bends down to Leah and Leah struggles to breathe as Briana comes out of her hiding spot and is drug out of the room. Leah tells Emma to go after Briana but Emma refuses to leave her. Leah tells her that she's sorry and to tell her family she loves them. Emma replies in tears telling her to tell them herself but Leah repeats that before she stops breathing, initiating she has died. Season 2 2.04 Cry For Help 2.05 Disparity By Design 2.13 Until You're Mine 2.18 What's It Gonna Be 2.20 Day of Wreckoning Season 3 3.02 Feeling Alive 3.09 No More Sorrow 3.11 Keep Holding On 3.16 Running From Lions Season 4 4.07 Here I Stand 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me 4.18 Death and All His Friends Season 5 5.01 Some Things Burn 5.03 You're Love Was A Lie 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Season 6 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.06 Crazy Beautiful Life Season 7 7.05 Don't Let Me Down 7.18 The Good Left Undone Season 8 8.09 Falling Apart 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober Season 9 9.12 You're The Reason = Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation